


Holly Silver: Year One

by silversh (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/silversh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly Silver is eleven years old and heading off to her first year of Hogwarts. Come along with her as she ventures to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and discovers the magic within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Give It A Flick

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spinoff that occurs after Harry Potter and the second war. The year is 2016 in the beginning.
> 
> **This is basically a rough draft and I'm just testing the waters, trying to get back into writing. I know it's not the best, I KNOW.**

“Holly, dear, we need to get going!” shouted Mrs. Silver from downstairs. It was the day before the boarding of the Hogwarts Express and none of the school shopping had been done yet. Holly came rushing downstairs, her long brown hair flowing behind her. Holly was eleven years old and was off to her first year at Hogwarts. Her parents, Jo, a witch, and Alexavier, a wizard, were waiting at the front door, urging Holly to hurry out the door.

“Why did we wait till the very last minute to do all my shopping?”, asked Holly as her father pushed her along her back towards the car.

“Well, dear, we’ve been very busy with the Ministry and just haven’t had the time..” explained Mrs. Silver as she closed shut the car door behind her. All three of the Silvers strapped themselves into the car before Mr. Silver lifted the car up in the air and towards London. In no time, they had arrived at their destination and were setting foot in Diagon Alley. 

“Let’s see here, we’ll go to Flourish and Botts first, get everything there…”, said Mrs. Silver as she was already walking towards the storefront, her long green dress flowing behind her. Mr. Silver gave Holly a quick smile and a playful roll of the eyes before following Mrs. Silver from behind. This wasn’t Holly’s first trip to Diagon Alley, being born from two wizards, but the trips never ceased to amaze her. She loved seeing other wizarding families strolling along, gazing into the stores and exclaiming about the happening in the Prophet. Holly loved the smell coming from the Leaky Cauldron and the looks on young wizard’s and witch’s faces while looking at the new broomsticks through the glass windows. She followed her parents through every store, gathering all of her supplies needed for her first year at Hogwarts. They were ending the supply list when the time had finally come: to get Holly’s first ever wand. Gleefully and tugging at her dad’s hand, she hurried into Olivanders.

Olivanders looked just as it had the other times Holly had been with her parents. The walls were stacked sky high with wands and every nook and cranny had been filled with a box. No other people were in the shop, probably because they were wise enough to get their supplies earlier than the day before boarding, but Holly was glad for that meant less of a wait. Mr. Silver strided up to the desk, peering over and around it looking for Olivander. He was not in sight. Mr. Silver called out a few times, but no answer came. It was when Mrs. Silver exclaimed that it was getting a bit late and that they should really hurry that an old and withered man came out from behind a tall shelf that, from the looks of it, looked as if it could topple over any moment. 

“Ah, hello, hello! Alexavier Silver is it? And of course, the lovely Jo! How could one forget?”, the old man came and shook all their hands, pausing at Holly. “And you, you must be Holly, no?” He continued to shake her hand, smiling down at her. Holly, a bit startled by the long hand shake, politely smiled back, nodding her head shyly. 

“Oh, now don’t be shy! This must be very exciting, getting your first wand! Come, come, stand here in the center. I have just the wand for you…” Olivander directed Holly to stand just in front of the desk and then went to a far shelf and picked out a box from the lower left corner. He then lay the wand in Holly’s hands. Holly grabbed the wand, not quite sure what to do. She looked over to Mrs. Silver, who promptly smiled and said “give it a flick,” to which Holly did. As soon as she did, a golden glimmer showered her and a faint gust of wind, seemingly coming from nowhere, danced upon Holly’s face, spreading a great big smile where it marked. Olivander clapped at this and smiled, as did Mr. and Mrs. Silver.

“Walnut with a dragon heartstrings core, twelve and a half inches, rigid flexibility. I just knew it would be right for her,” exclaimed Olivander, beaming down at the gleaming Holly. “Just one look in those bright blue eyes and I knew a walnut wand was for you. I reserve this wood for only the brightest and most intelligent witches and wizards, my dear.” 

Holly held the newly given wand in her hand, astonished and overly excited. The wand was longer than her forearm, deep brown in color, and it’s handle was adorned with a thicker, more round bark. It sculpted perfectly to her hand. She beamed up at her mother, who in return smiled down at her daughter, sharing her excitement. Mr. Silver payed Olivander seven Galleons for the wand and then joined his two ladies to walk out of the shop. “How’s it feel to have your very own wand, Hol?”

“Amazing! Absolutely amazing! I can’t wait to practice all my charms and hexes with it!” Holly pointed her wand out, aiming nowhere in particular, and shouted “Lumos!” The tip her wand glowed a bright blue, illuminating the now darkening air in Diagon Alley as it was now approaching dusk. 

“Hey, now, no magic until you get on school grounds, young lady!”, laughed Mrs. Silver as she jokingly chastised her daughter. Holly whispered “Nox”, and watched as the glowing light disappeared from the tip of her wand. The tired and gleeful family of three then strided out of Diagon Alley and into their flying car, ready to get a good night’s rest before heading to Hogwarts.


	2. Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the Hogwarts Express!

“Get up! Get up! We mustn't be late! Get up!”

Holly awoke to her mother yelling upstairs and to the sound of pots and pan clashing together; her father was making breakfast. Holly heaved out a heavy yawn and wiped the sleep out of her eyes. The smell of buttered biscuits and scrambled eggs made its way to her bedroom, luring her out of her sleep and into the kitchen. Her mother and father were sitting at the kitchen table, chowing down on their breakfasts. Mrs. Silver was checking and re-checking everything on the school list, making sure all was bought. Meanwhile, Mr. Silver was enjoying a cup of black and bitter coffee and reading The Daily Prophet.

“I assure you, Jo, that we got each and every thing on that list. No need to worry about it. Calm and eat your breakfast, dear,” Mr. Silver tried to exclaim to Mrs. Silver as she frantically went over the list for a third time. 

“Alright, alright. I just want to make sure Holly doesn’t get to a bad start, that’s all,” she says as she and Mr. Silver clasp hands across the table, beginning to eat her breakfast. Holly sits at the table, grabbing a biscuit and some eggs. They eat in silence before, Mrs. Silver takes a sudden intake of breath. “Your owl! We didn’t get your owl! Oh, how could we have forgotten such a thing?”

Mrs. Silver sat with her head in her hands, sighing. “Mum, not to worry. I’ll be just fine without an owl,” Holly says in effort to calm her mother’s nerves. Mr. Silver puts down the paper, stroking his wife’s hand. “Yes, dear, she’ll be just fine. Don’t stress. Take a sip of my coffee, dear.” 

Mrs. Silvers does just that, giving a sheepish smile. “I know dears. I’m just a little frazzled. It’s not going to be easy having you gone for so long, Holly. I’ll miss you dearly.”

Holly grabs her mum’s free hand saying, “I’ll miss you too, mum. Promise I’ll write and I’ll be back for Holiday before you know it!”

Mrs. Silver smiles in response, her blue eyes beaming with adoration for her daughter. Mr. Silver then takes up all their plates, each one hovering over to the sink and beginning to wash themselves. “Go up and back all your bags, I’ll clean up down here.” He then began humming Hey Jude, his favorite Muggle song.

Upstairs, Mrs. Silver and Holly pack all the school supplies in a trunk, double checking that they have gotten everything. Finishing with a sigh, both girls plop down on the bed. “Mum, what was your first year at Hogwarts like?”. Holly asks is eager wonder.

Mrs. Silver pauses, then answers, “Exciting. It’s a grand experience. All the halls and stairwells, though they are mighty tricky sometimes, and the massive walls. It’s a very unforgettable place. I’m sure you’ll love it just as much as I did, sweetie.”

Holly listens to what her mum says, but can’t help but wondering about what went on while her parents were at Hogwarts. “But mum, is Hogwarts safe? Did the second war weaken Hogwarts at all?”

“Oh no, not at all, Holly. You mustn’t worry, dear. I assure you Hogwarts is as safe as it’s ever been, if not safest as it’s been in years! You’ll love it Holly, just wait and see.” Mrs. Silver strokes Holly’s hair, smiling at her. Holly smiles back, feeling more and more excited about her journey to Hogwarts. 

At that, Mr. Silver called up, exclaiming that they really should get going. The girls carry all the luggage downstairs, Mrs. Silvers carrying her load without magic so as to be fair to Holly. They load all of it the trunk of their car, then settle themselves in and take off towards King’s Cross Station in London. 

King’s Cross was busy as usual, which is always good for it means less people, or Muggles, noticing people randomly disappearing through platforms 9 and 10. The Silvers all made their way through the crowds, waving and saying friendly hello’s to other wizarding families. Upon arriving to platform 9 and 3/4, Holly noticed a little boy with daring black hair and dark chocolate eyes; Newt Ollensworth. Newt was Holly’s best friend growing up, both coming from long lines of witches and wizards. The Ollensworths were good friends with the Silver family, mostly because the families tended to both be put in the same houses. Holly walked over to Newt poking him in the back. 

“Hey!”, squeaked Newt, turning around with and angry look on his face. 

“Oh, calm down, Newt! It’s just me!”, laughed Holly. Holly then said hello to Newt’s mother, Sara, before being picked up and thrown over the shoulder of Newt’s older brother, Jax. 

“Jax! Put me down, Jax! JAX!” Holly beat on Jax’s back, demanding to be put down, to which Jax reluctantly did, laughing. “Gee whiz, little spunk, just fooling around with ya’! Say hey, are you excited for your first year? I know I was.”

Jax was going to his sixth year at Hogwarts now. He was a prefect and probably one of the most boastful boys you’d ever meet. He was in Slytherin, which is where most of his family was put. His playful brown eyes would tell you otherwise though. You’d think of him as a Hufflepuff just looking at him. He was tall and slim with sandy hair and freckles across his face, his short and stout nose a shade darker as a result. All the girls loved Jax and Jax surely loved the attention. Just then, a couple of girls came over and started chatting with Jax about which classes they wanted. Holly was glad for she didn’t really like talking with Jax, he was just too flamboyant. 

Newt grabbed Holly’s arm, pulling her toward platform 9 and ¾.Together, they sprinted toward the brick wall, gliding right through it. Holly and Newt’s parents came through just after them, Jax and his new girl friends after them. The platform was a sight to see. Witches and Wizards everywhere with owls, toads, and cats, luggage carts with spell books and robes hanging off. It was loud and a little unorganized as well. The Ollensworths and Silvers both gathered up right beside train, already getting all the luggage put on. Newt and Holly stood and talked about what they expected their classes to be like and what houses they would be put in. 

“I expect I’ll be put in Slytherin ‘cause my mum’s a Slytherin and so is Jax. Wouldn’t mind it really. They get the cool dorms in the dungeons with the windows to the lake,” said Newt excitedly, his eyes wide with enthusiasm. Behind Newt, Mrs. Ollensworth and Mrs. Silver were chatting and hugging, probably discussing their children leaving them for what would seem like an eternity. Mr. Silver was helping Jax to load everyone’s luggage.

Holly then returned her attention back to Newt. “I don’t know. My mom was a Slytherin and my dad was a Ravenclaw. I could be either, I guess. What do you think, Newt? Eagle or Snake?”

Newt cocked his head to the side and dramatically studied Holly over, even squinting his eyes. He then scratched his chin and perplexed, “Neither. I’d put you in Gryffindor.”

Holly laughed, “Don’t be stupid. I’ll never be a reckless show-off for as long as I live.”

Mrs. Ollensworth pulled Newt to her, checking that he had his books and wand with him. Mrs. Silver did the same, ensuring that Holly be safe and demanding she “not get snarky with her professors because that it is only allowed at home on holidays.” Then everyone was boarding the train, preparing for the long train ride to Hogwarts. Newt and Holly boarded together, desperately trying to get past their ever insistent hugging mothers. The pair finally made it into a cab and began looking for a car to call their own. The train was already pretty full, so they had to venture through a ways before Newt pulled Holly into a car where a girl with shoulder length platinum blonde hair was sitting, reading a magazine of some sort. Holly didn’t recognize the girl, thought Newt seemed to. She was wearing what seemed to be rather Muggle-looking clothes. Holly noticed she had green eyes and such light eyebrows that it seemed she had none at all. Before she could say hello though, the train lurched forward. Holly stuck her head and hand out the window with Newt and the girl, waving to their parents until the train turned the corner and out of view. The three then sat back down in their car, no one initiating conversation. 

Seemingly a while later, Newt spoke up. “Holly, this is Luella Karlile, Her mum and mine work at the Ministry together. Luella this is Holly. We’re old friends.” Luella and Holly smiled politely at each other and nothing more. Holly felt a sort of coldness towards the girl for some reason, though she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Newt then spoke up again. “So, uh, what are you looking forward to, Luella?” Luella put down her magazine and pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging them. “I’m quite looking forward to dinner, if I must be completely honest,” the girl said. Holly smiled at that, agreeing by nodding her head. 

“Me too. I heard they have the best chicken legs in the Great Hall!”, said Newt a little over excitedly. Holly and Luella both laughed at Newt, sharing a smile. The trio carried on casual conversation about their summers and what they did, only pausing to buy some sweets from the trolley cart. They each bought some chocolate frogs and traded their cards, Holly ended up trading Luella her card of Severus Snape for Luella’s card of Albus Dumbledore. Newt kept his card of Harry Potter, though he already had two back at home. 

The train ride went by much faster than they anticipated, and before long they were getting off at the station and gathering up with the other first years. There were quite a few new students at Hogwarts this year, so it took a while longer to round all the eleven year old’s up. But before long, all were in lines and assigned to a boat to cross the lake over to the illuminated castle of Hogwarts just ahead.


	3. Sorting Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowledge or Power?

Holly, Newt, and Luella all looked up with wonder in their eyes at the castle up ahead of them. The sin had just set, leaving the castle in an illuminated state of deep red setting into the black of night. All the other first years had similar looks on their faces. Upon arriving in the castle, the first years were ushered to just in front of the Great Hall, all talking excitedly to their newly made friends. Then, a tall and spectacle-wearing witch came to speak to the nervous crowd of eleven year olds. 

“Welcome to Hogwarts! In just a few, I will lead you through these doors and into the Great Hall. There, you will be sorted and join your new house. Your house will be like your family while at Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House and Headmistress of Hogwarts. Now, follow me, follow me.” McGonagall opened the big wooden doors and led the first years through the great hall. Holly looked up at enchanted ceiling displaying the stars and the moon. The first years all rounded up around the sorting hat, anxiously awaiting to be sorted. 

“Potter, Albus” said McGonagall as a young boy walked up, murmurs coming from each table. Holly recognized the boy at once as Harry Potter’s son. Newt said he was a nice boy.

“Slytherin!”

More and more first years made their way up to the stool.

“Gryffindor!”

“Hufflepuff!”

Eventually, McGonagall called out “Karlile, Luella,” and Luella rushed her way up to the stool. After a couple of seconds, the old had called out, “Ravenclaw!” Luella smiled and headed off toward the blue and bronze clad group of students. Holly smiled and waved at Luella, who in return gave Holly a thumbs up.

“Silver, Holly.”

Holly heard her name called out and suddenly became nervous. She made her way up to the stool and sat down, taking a deep breath. McGonagall placed the hat upon her head, the hat covering up half of her face. Then, a voice was in Holly’s head.

“Ahh, yes, a very quick mind and clever too! Ravenclaw would suit you well! But wait! Is that determination and ambition I sense? Yes, yes, I believe it is….hmmm, it all comes down to the choice you make, yes?” The sorting hat paused, apparently giving Holly a moment to think. “Well, what will it be, young witch? Knowledge or Power?” Holly, nervous and startled that this hat was actually letting her choose, thought ‘Knowledge’, then heard the sorting hat scream out, “Ravenclaw!” 

The table which Luella was seated erupted in applause as Holly made her way join them. 

“Brilliant! We got the same house!” said Luella. Holly smiled and then returned her attention up front, remembering that Newt had yet to be sorted.

Newt Ollensworth was the very last first year to be sorted. He finally made his way up to the stool, the hat being placed upon his head. Holly suddenly got nervous and scared. What if Newt wasn’t in her house? He was her best friend and it would just be odd for him not to be with her all the time.

“Slytherin!”

Newt flashed a wide smile, heading off toward the clapping Slytherin table. Holly clapped, but was sad that her very best friend wasn’t in her house. She tried to get Newt’s attention, make eye contact, but he was too busy exchanging high fives and chatting up his new classmates, his brother Jax roughing up his hair. Holly gave up and returned her attention to her table of new classmates.

After everyone was sorted and seated at their tables, everyone ate and chatted with their friends before Professor McGonagall addressed the students and gave the ordinary welcome before dismissing everyone to their rooms. 

The prefects of Ravenclaw house led the first years up to Ravenclaw Tower, along the way explaining Ravenclaw and their tower. 

“Hello! I’m Taylor Vins, Ravenclaw house prefect. Ravenclaw is the house of the clever and wise, and we value knowledge and the pursuit of it. Our colors are bronze and blue, and you’ll notice your new robes laying on your beds when we enter the dorms. Our common room and dorms are in Ravenclaw Tower. To get in, we have an enchanted knocker that will ask you a question which you must answer to enter. Not to worry though, as long as you answer the question to your best effort and have reasoning behind it, you should be able to get in. If the unfortunate happens and you can’t get in, you’ll just have to wait until a fellow eagle comes along. The question changes every day, so stay on your feet! I will advise you to make sure you have all your supplies for the day before leaving Ravenclaw Tower though. You don’t want to be in a hurry and not know the answer of the day! Our head of house is Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher. If you are ever in need or have a question, Professor Flitwick will be at your service! Ravenclaw House is home to many great witches and wizards. The house of the eagle also houses many eccentric and individual people. Not to worry, though! You are bound to find your very best friends within this tower! Now as of the other houses, we are quite friendly with all of them. We do tend to get along best with Hufflepuff House, though we are great friends with Slytherin and Gryffindor as well! I will say, getting friendly with Hufflepuffs is a great plus because they can steal cookies from the kitchen for you.” They had finally stopped in front of the door with the enchanted knocker.

“A man rode into town on Wednesday, stayed in town for three days and came back on Thursday. How did he do it?” 

Taylor Vins turned around. “Well, what do you lot think?”

Many whispers and murmurs went around, Luella saying to Holly, “Well that’s easy, his horse was named Thursday,” but before she could say it to Taylor, another first year said aloud, “A time-turner, of course!”

“Very well reasoned,” said the enchanted knocker, to which the door then swung open. Taylor Vins then lead the group into the common room. 

The ceiling was high and adorned with stars that sparkled and twinkled. The walls were a calming blue and bronze, bookcases and couches strewn along in little nooks that also had window seats looking out to the school grounds. A large arch made of marble sat exactly opposite the door, leading into a grand library also home to a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. Off to the side were two sets of stairs leading up to the girls and boys dormitories. 

“Welcome to Ravenclaw Tower!” exclaimed Taylor Vins. “This will be your home while at Hogwarts. Feel free to read any book in our library, as long as you don’t steal it! Now, to the right are the girls dormitories, and to my left the boys. You’ll find your names outside a door, which will be your rooms. There are four to a room. All your supplies are waiting for you! It’s getting late, so I suggest changing into nightclothes and resting up for your very first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!” 

The crowd parted and went their separate ways. Holly and Luella found their names on the same door, as well as ‘Arabella Leaks’ and ‘Reagan Thomps’. Inside their room, they found four large beds draped with blue and bronze sheets, their trunks sitting at the foot of the beds. There was a skylight at the top of the domed room and again the ceiling was adorned with magical stars and constellations. Holly and Luella were the firsts ones there, their roommates yet to arrive. 

“This is brilliant! Look at the ceiling! And the beds, they’re huge!” exclaimed Luella, examining every nook and cranny of their room.

The door opened then and in walked two girls, the first, rather tall for an eleven year old, had long brown curly hair, deep brown eyes, and freckles dancing on her face. Behind her was a shorter girl, though she was the same height of Holly, with shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing thick black glasses, ones that reminded Holly of glasses she saw in a Muggle advertisement brandishing the headline ‘Get the Hipster Look’. 

“Hi! I’m Arabella, though most people just call me Bella,” said the tall one. Holly and Luella smiled and said hi to their new roommate.

“I’m Reagan,” squeaked the other girl, barely audible.

The four girls exchanged their hellos and each choose their bed and changed into nightclothes, all excited for their first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


End file.
